The Ocean At Our Feet
by OceanAtOurFeet
Summary: We must all go through up and downs, that's part of life. However, Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku are managing their teenage lifes just fine. Then a new boy - Roxas - arrives, and though they all become good friends with him, things seem to rapidly change.


**Chapter 1**

'Hey redhead!' a boy with spiky hair called out as he walked up to a red-haired girl. The girl turned around, and before the boy could even act she knocked him to the ground.

'Auch Kairi, that hurts,' Sora exclaimed as he rubbed his head. Kairi kneeled down beside Sora and looked at him with worried eyes.. 'Are you okay Sora, I thought you were someone else. I didn't mean to hurt you!' she said. Sora grinned at her and got up. 'Don't worry Kai, I'm okay,' he said as he pulled her up. 'Who did you thought I was anyway?' Kairi shook her head. 'Tidus, he always calls me like that because he knows it annoys me,' she said and started walking.. Sora faked a displeased look. 'Hmm. Now I know how you really feel about me. You must really hate me if you first knock me to the ground and then compare me with Tidus,' he said and stood still, his arms folded. Kairi stopped and ruffled through Sora's hair affectionately. Then she got hold of his arm and dragged him into the classroom.

Kairi sat down behind an empty table while Sora seated himself in front of her, next to his best friend Riku. 'Where is Namine?' Riku asked in general. He fixated his eyes on the empty seat next to Kairi. Kairi leaned her chin on her hands. 'She's ill. But she said she would be back as soon as possible.' Riku looked straight forward again when their teacher entered the classroom. Shortly behind the fat man was a boy with messy blond hair. He looked rather uncomfortable and tried hard not to make eye contact with anyone. 'This guys, is Roxas. He has moved here all the way from Twilight Town, and will be attending classes with you from now on. Try to be nice to him.'

He then turned his attention to Roxas. 'You can sit over there,' he said and pointed at an empty seat before Sora. Silently the boy took a seat, to remain silent for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang, Roxas was the first to stand up. He was about to walk out of the classroom when Sora quickly got up and blocked his way.

'What is he doing?' Kairi asked Riku softly. She gathered her books while watching the two boys from the corner of her eyes. Riku shook his head, as a sign that he did not know.

'Hey Roxas. I'm Sora, and this are Kairi and Riku.' Sora made a gesture towards Kairi and Riku. 'We uhmm.. figured you might want to hang out with us in the break. Since you're new and don't know anyone at all,' Sora said and grinned widely. Roxas eyes flashed from him, to Riku and Kairi, and then back. He looked as though he was about to have a mental breakdown, but then his lips moved upwards in a smile. 'That would be great.' And this were actually the first four words he spoke. His voice sounded surprisingly low, but friendly nonetheless.

Kairi put her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom. In the door opening she turned around to look at the three boys. 'Are you coming or what? We're running late for history.'

Riku glanced at his watch. 'Crap,' he mumbled.

With them closely behind her Kairi made a quick run up the stairs to the first floor, and just in time before the second bell rang the four of them got into the classroom.

'Late again? Why is it always you three that get into trouble? Can't you just be in time for my class for at least once?'

Sora opened his mouth to say something but instead let out a groan of pain as Kairi hit him with her elbow.

The emerald green eyes of the teacher watched over his reading glasses at the 4 students before him. "And who might this be?" He looked at Roxas with deep interest. "Roxas." The blonde boy mumbled and looked away shyly. The teacher grinned and stroke a hand through his fire red hair. "Well than, Roxas, the name's Axel, but you need to call me 'Mr. Axel', got it memorized?" Roxas looked unsure at the trio he just met, than nodded. "Good! You're a quick learner! Now, get to your seats!" Axel jumped backwards to let them through, his eyes flaming with enthusiasm.

When Kairi, Sora, Riku and Roxas took their seats, Axel jumped on the table. "You!" he pointed at a girl with short brown hair and green eyes. "Today we'll learn about the Keyblade War! Who were called the Keyblade masters?!"

"Master Eracus and Master Xehanort." The girl answered giggling. "Well done Selphie!" Axel jumped of the table and positioned himself before Riku's table.

"Now, what was the name of the female hero of the Keyblade War?" Riku shoved his chair a bit backwards. "Well? I'm waiting!" Axel took a seat on the table and leaned forward to Riku. The class started laughing at Riku's face as he looked around helplessly for an answer. Axel slapped the top of Riku's head lightly, than stepped away from the table. "Bad boy! Anyone else?!" He made a spin on his heel, stopped abruptly, and pointed straight forward. "You!" his finger pointed at Roxas. Roxas blushed lightly as he answered "Aqua." . Axel nodded happily and cheered "Good job Roxas!"

The door to the classroom opened and revealed the fat teacher. "Can I talk to you for a bit Axel?" he asked and gestured him to follow him. The history teacher grinned and replied with a small nod. He followed the man, but stopped at the door opening. "Class!" he yelled without looking back. "Grab your textbooks and open it on page 45! Next lesson I want you to know the answers!" he looked back over his shoulder at Riku and his grin grew wider. "That also means you dear boy. Or else we need to take.." he took of his glasses and winked at Riku teasingly. ".. _private_ lessons."

The class laughed as he smacked the door shut.

Riku put his hands before his face to hide his facial expressions from the others. " I'll kill him someday.." he hissed through his teeth. Sora laughed and slapped Riku's back. "You know he's just messing with you!" Riku shook his head. "Damn pedo teacher!" Kairi giggled and turned her head towards Roxas. "So, what you think of this school until now Rox?" Roxas shrugged vaguely. "It's alright I guess."

"It'll get even better." Kairi smiled reassuring. Roxas returned the smile before turning his head towards the window to stare at the view.

"What are you gonna do after school Roxas?" Sora smiled brightly at the boy behind him. Roxas shrugged again. "Geez Sora, you almost seem like a stalker." Riku poked Sora between the ribs. "Ai!" Sora exclaimed. " I am not!" he swung his arm at Riku who easily dodged his attack. "Anyways," Sora turned his attention back to Roxas. "What you say?" Roxas seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was asked to hang out after school with some kids. "Sure." He answered, still staring out of the window.

The bell rang and everybody stood up. "Finally lunch!" Sora ran out of the classroom, leaving the other three behind. Riku chuckled softly and grabbed his bag. "Always the food." He said amused. The three of them ran after the overexcited boy, who was almost bouncing through the halls towards the cafeteria.

---

A monstrous belch was to be heard through whole the cafeteria when Sora was finally done eating. "Sora you pig!" Kairi stuck out her tongue when he showed a smile, chicken skin all between his teeth. "Seriously Sora, how do you manage to eat that many chicken!" Riku looked at the table on which were dozens of chicken bones. Roxas smirked and watched how Sora tried to kiss Kairi, but she refused. "Eww Sora! That's gross!" she yelled and pushed him away. "Hey Roxas." Riku threw an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him close. "Yeah?" "How was your old home like? You know, Did you had many friends there?" Roxas took a quick glance at the ground before smiling at Riku. "It was alright, but I think I'll like it here better. So what are we gonna do after school?" Riku let go of Roxas and sat down on a bench. "To the island. Most of the time, we're just hanging there when we don't know what to do. Which is.. most of the time." He grinned while staring at sky. "The only reason we don't do anything because those two there are too lazy." Kairi and Sora stopped their little fight and turned their attention to Riku. "What do you mean by that!" Sora asked offended. The school bell rang before Riku could answer. He took his bag and left. "Hey Riku!" Kairi yelled. Riku waved the air and walked on. "Get to class!"


End file.
